Naruto: The Ninja's Legacy!
by Idate-Sama
Summary: Idate, Kakashi's son, tries desperately to live up to his father's standards, learn to deal with his annoying team members, battles fierce opponents, all in one fanfic. Rated T for mild language and violence
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

This is my first fanfic, so please don't make the reviews too harsh!

Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters and what not belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Though I do own Idate, Koshi, Naroki, the plot, and some other stuff.

* * *

"Hmm? What...? W-where am I?" Idate blinked. Suddenly, everything came into focus. Of course, he was in his room. "Oh? Weird..." He remembered a vivid dream, so... realistic...

**Flashback**

She was sobbing uncontrollably. He had no idea why, she was just there. Crying. But what did this have to do with him? "NOOOO!" she suddenly screamed.

**End of Flashback**

But what did this have to do with him? Idate suddenly jumped out of bed. "Dammit! I'll be late!"

He had completely forgotten! He had a very important mission today, with his team! He ran through the house, gathering his tools, completely ignorant of his parents' confused looks. He then ran out of the room, and sprinted to class.

He skidded into the Ichiraku Ramen Shop just in time. "Wow, Idate. Your even late like your dad was!" Naroki commented. "Yeah, my mom told me how Sakura and Naruto were always complaining about when your dad would make up lame excuses." Koshi added. Idate paused. He was just about to say _why_ he was late. He rubbed the back of his head, a sweat drop sliding down.

"Hey, where's Shikamaru sensei?" Idate asked. "I dunno, why don't we ask him?" Shikamaru said with a grin, startling them. "Sensei! Your worse than Idate!" Idate glared at them. Was he really _that_ late? He had gotten here before sensei. Oh well. He'd complain later. Right now, he was focused on something else. "Sensei, what about the mission? It _is _today, right?"

"Um, yeah. About that, well, Tsunade gave the mission to another team, I think, team 3?"

"NANI?" They all yelled, "What, with them?!" Team 3 was compromised of the three most unlikely candidates, Konohamaru and his henchmen. Not to mention their pervy sensei, Ebizu. Well, Idate couldn't complain, as he was a bit of a perv himself (Kakashi's genes xD).

"Well, what do we do then?" They asked. Shikamaru explained how they had been reassigned, and that they were now guarding an important political figure in a nearby Village.

At least it would be interesting...

"Aww, man! They'll probably be boring, just doing paperwork the whole time" Naroki pouted. She was just like her father, always wanting adventure. Well, I guess she would be more likely to be like him than Hinata. "Well, pack your stuff, were leaving in 5 hours, wrap up any business you got." Shikamaru said lazily. "Aw, can't we have some ramen first?" Naroki pleaded. "Alright, but I'm not paying" Shikamaru chuckled. "Man..." Naroki then proceeded to check everywhere for her coupons. "Dammit! I want raaaaamen!!!!!"

**Five hours Later**

"Alright, everyone here? Good! And we're off!" They walked out the gigantic gate stamped with the Kononha's symbol. Koshi was the only one with a bounce in his step.

_Maybe she'll give us food!_

_Why can't we have an easy mission?_

_Maybe even Barbeque!_

_Dammit I forgot Icha Icha Paradise!_

_FOOD!_

_RAMEN!!_

They were all busy with their own thoughts. Funny, how being busy seems to make a trip seem to go by so fast.... Before they knew it, night had fallen. Idate looked around. Sensei had ordered them to find a good spot to rest, while he "accounted for" all the supplies. _Just like him_, Idate thought. After a few minutes of searching, Idate found a small clearing, just right for their camp. As a signal, he sent a few sparks of chakra into the air, and the others quickly found him.

They set up their camp, and started a fire, with Koshi drooling next to it. After they had their meal, they retired in their small tents.

At the crack of dawn, they all (reluctantly) awoke, and quickly packed up. They quickly set off again, without speaking. When, suddenly, Sensei shouts "GET DOWN!" and pulls them down. a rain of kunai fly overhead, right where their heads were. "Dammit!" Someone screams. A tree rustles, and a tall, limber person jumps out. "W-what?!" "Sensei, who is he?!" "H-he's an S-Rank criminal... we can't let him get away! Go get help! I'll fight him off!" Shikamaru entered his trademark stance, as his shadow binded itself around his enemy. "Heh, you think that'll stop me?!" He yelled. He formed complex hand signs, and everything was plunged into darkness. With out light, Shikamaru's techniques were useless! "I've already prepared for something like this!" Shikamaru yelled. He took out a flash ball, and threw it into the air. It exploded, but the light was instantly repressed-it had all disappeared!

"Heh, I forgot too mention; my technique completely obliterates light!"

As the man was smirking, a mass of figures pounced on him! "Hurry!" Naroki yelled. She had summoned many clones, and was now holding him tightly. A huge boulder rolled toward him, and Idate was sprinting with a ball of lightning, the _Lightning Edge_, Kakashi's signature technique!

It was all going according to their plan, when: Koshi made a slight miscalculation. He rammed straight into the real Naroki, thus setting off the chain reaction. All of the clones disapparated, releasing the nin from his hold. He easily dodged Idate, who crashed straight into his comrades. The man slipped away, grinning.

"GET OFF ME, FAT ASS!" Naroki yelled, pushing Koshi off.

"I'M NOT FAT! I'M JUST PLEASINGLY PLUMP!"

"IF YOU HADN'T RUN INTO ME, OUR PLAN WOULD'VE WORKED!"

"SHUT UP, TEME! IF YOU HADN'T DISTRACTED ME, I WOULD'VE HIT HIM!"

"IF YOU TOO DOBES HADN'T SCREWED UP, WE WOULD'VE CAUGHT HIM!"

"SHUT UP!" Sensei yelled, hitting them all.

Rubbing his head, Idate questioned "Who _was_ he, anyway?"

Shikamaru sighed. Explanations where so tedious. "His name is Gokai. He's an S-Rank criminal, a former Shinobi of the Village Hidden in the shadows." "What about that _jutsu _he did? It was kinda like your shadow techniques." Koshi said. "No, my techniques are based off real shadows, ones that need light to be created. His, however, is more like evil, all-consuming darkness." Shikamaru concluded.

* * *

**Idate-Sama: **Interesting first chapter, huh? Don't worry, some more stuff will be revealed later! ^^

**Idate: **Why did you make us mess up!

**Naroki: **We would've wiped the floor with him!

**Idate-Sama: **Duh! It was fun! And the readers like it!

**Koshi:** That's it?

**Idate-Sama: **Yup. We'll soon reveal the truth about Idate's dream.

**Idate: **That was a creepy dream, I-

**Koshi:** I had this dream that I was eating a giant hamburger!

**Naroki: **You always dream of food, don't you?

**Koshi: **No I do not! *glares at Naroki*

**Shikamaru: **I'm better than that! You make me seem weak!

**Idate-Sama: **Well, that's all for now, please R/R and tell me what you think! Chapter 2 will be here soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Idate's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (WHY MASASHI WHY?!)

But I do own Idate, Koshi, Naroki, etc...

Nor do I own anything to do with the Legend of Zelda

Nor Blue's Clues xD Why would I ant them?!

* * *

Idate woke up in a sweat. Not another dream, but he had heard a voice. "Who's there?" He asked. No answer. Of course. He stepped outside the tent. A bright blue, shimmering light with wings was floating there.

"Are you link?!" she yelled, flying round his head. After swatting her off, he said "You're in the wrong place. Who's Link?" The fairy then went into a long, droning talk about a kid named Link, which Idate fell asleep mnay times. Getting very pissed, she flew off.

"Damn things..." He said, sliding back into his sleeping bag.

**Idate's Dream**

He was sitting outside, in a place that looked strangely like a child's book. He then noticed a small house, with a red roof, a purple door, and walls painted a psychotic yellow.

He walked over, and knocked on the door. _Not the smartest thing to do_ he thought. But hey, it _was_ his dream. A young man opened the door. He was dressed in a striped green shirt, khaki pants, and a black belt. "Oh hey, come on in!" Idate stepped through the threshold.

Though outside, the house looked miniscule, it seemed huge inside, and appeared to be built going only left and right. Even inside, the walls were painte that strange yellow. There was a huge blood red chair, which the man procceded to sit in. "Hi! I'm Steve!" He said. "And this is my dog Blue!" A bright blue, floppy dog jumped in his lap. "What do you wanna do with our guest?" Steve asked. The dog jumped up, and slapped a blue pawprint in midair. "Oh! We have to play Blue's Clues!" Steve said. "Come on, Idate, let's find the clues!" Idate wondered how he knew his name. No time for that, he followed Steve, who was apparently pretending to jog. _What is this place? And why is everything so... fucked up?!_ Idate pondered.

They had "jogged" into a kitchen, when a slat shaker suddenly spoke up. _Wait... a sat shaker spoke up?!_

It droned on about how wonderful it was too see a new guest, and how noone new ever visited. Idate wondered how this stuff was real, when he heard a loud SMACK!

**End of Dream**

"Idate, get up! Dammit, sensei'll be pissed if you don't!" a voice yelled in his ear. Naroki was there yelling. _What a strange dream_...

* * *

**Idate-Sama: **Yup, Chapter 2's up! Next we'll see Naroki's dream

**Idate: **Why do I always get the stupid dreams? *pouts*

**Naroki:** Shut-up! Mine better not be like his!

**Koshi:** I'm hungry... maybe that'll be my dream!

**Shikamaru: **I think this is all my nightmare.

**Idate-Sama: **Oh cheer up, Shika! Your dream is last!

**Idate/Naroki/Koshi: **That's not fair! *they pout even more*

**Idate-Sama: **Up next, Chapter 3! Don't forget to R/R!


	3. Chapter 3: Naroki's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Masashi, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?! Why not?!)

Though I do own Idate, Naroki, Koshi, Ramen Girl, etc...

* * *

Naroki heard someone getting up. It sounded like Idate, not heavy enough to be Koshi. Sensei was in the other tent. She heard talking, but just shrugged it off, and went back to sleep

**Naroki's Dream**

Naroki was sitting in Ichiraku, slurping up her favorite kind of Ramen (miso), when her bowl started vibrating. Someone outside was screaming. _Why does this happen when I'm eating ramen, dammit!_ She sprinted outside to see a giant... Koshi?! He was stepping slowly (like all giants do) around, not caring who he treads on. He stepped near the restaurant where his father and teammates would eat their Barbeque, and swallowed the place whole. Naroki couldn't stand it. She pulled off her clothes (perverts) to reveal her costume.

"RAMEN GIRL!" she yelled. She flew up into the air, with trails of ramen behind her.

She went and punched Koshi in the mouth, and he fell backwards--straight onto the Ichiraku Noodle shop! "DAMN YOU!" She yelled, swooping down and beating Koshi. She cried and punched. Punched and cried. Her favorite place was gone... forever!

Koshi returned to normal. With a few more punches and a sob, Naroki, too, turned into a normal nin. She hoped that this would never ever ever happen, but it had. She about to punch Koshi again, when-

**End of Dream**

She flustered. She was on top of Koshi, about to slug him. _Wow, I fight in my sleep? COOL!_

Koshi didn't think the same though... He had been having the best dream ever!

* * *

**Idate-Sama: **Wow, you guys have some strange and hilarious dreams!

**Naroki: **Why must you put us through so much?! *cries*

**Koshi: **There there... *pats Naroki on shoulder*

**Naroki: ***slugs Koshi* WHY DID YOU FALL ON ICHIRAKU?!

**Idate: **Ugh, make it stop!

**Idate-Sama: **Don't worry Naroki, Koshi's up next!

**Naroki: ***cheers*

**Idate: **WTF what was that all about, making us do this?!

**Idate-Sama:** Remember? Everyone loves comedy!

Oh, also: I need a nickname for the team! (the nin faint)

Just submit your idea to me in a PM or a review! The winner gets to appear in the story!

Bye for now! R/R please!


	4. Chapter 4: Koshi's Dream

Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I've updated. I've had exams at school D: Well, on with the fanfic! :D

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. They belong to Square Enix or whatever.

I do, however, own Idate, Naroki, the plot, etc.

I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto has all rights.

* * *

**Koshi's Dream**

Koshi suddenly stepped off the ground. _Where am I?_ He looked dwon. A glimmering object appeared in his hands. _A key?_ _It's frickin huge! _It looked heavy, but it was light as a feather. He looked up. "AAAH!" There was a duck and a.... dog-thingy? "Heya Sorwa" the duck said cheerfully. "Sorwa?" Koshi asked. "Sora, what's a matter? You seem to have gained some weight." He said wonderously. "I'M NOT FAT! I'M JUST PLEASINGLY PLUMP!" Koshi shouted, a crazed look on his face. The duck and dog backed away instinctivly.

**A few hours later....**

Apparently the duck's name was Donald, and the Dog's name was Goofy. _Goofy looking, if you ask me...._ "Sorwa, you have to save Kairwi and Rwiku!" "Yeah, Sora! A-yugh!" Koshi was kinda confused. "Who's 'Kairwi' and 'Rwiku'"? For some reason, Donald wanted to throw a fit. "A-yugh, Sora, it's Kairi and Riku! Your best friends!" "Kairi...? Riku...? My friends are Idate and Naroki (awwwwww w ~ Idate-sama)!" Koshi said. Donald and Goofy seemed taken aback. "B-but, you've been looking for them for over a year now!" Koshi jumped. _A year?! Have I been away that long? _

Koshi was curious, when a small thing with an antenna (OMG A moogle! xD ) came up and wacked him, and in Naroki's voice said "Get up! Hurry!"

**End of dream.....**

"OW! You didn't have to hit so hard!" He yelled. Naroki glared at him. "Ok, ok.... I'm up!" he scowled.

* * *

**Idate-Sama:** Sorry it was kinda short, I wana hurry with the dreams for the christmas special!

**Nin:** Christams special?! NOOOOOOO!

**Idate-Sama: **Yeah, I love torturing you guys! Group hug! *hugs the nin*

**Nin: **Get off us Teme!

**Idate-Sama: **Haha, I know you guys like me. Oh yeah, the contest is still open! Submit your nicknames!

**Nin: **NOOOOOOOO! Don't do it! T_T

**Idate-Sama: **Haha ^_^ See ya later!


	5. Chapter 5: Shikamaru's Dream

Hey guys! Sorry I took so long D; I had a major writer's block, But I'm done :D

I do not own Naruto; it belongs to Masashi. That means YOU Toriyama!

I do own Idate and the rest, you know the drill D: Stupid laws

Neither do I own Pokemon, Pokemon Ranger, Nintendo itself, and some other stuff

Nor converse shoes

* * *

**Shikamaru's Dream**

Shikamaru sat up. He was.... he didn't know. There was nothing. Just white. Ongoing whiteness. So much, you would throw up anything you had eaten that was white... and not see it. Then, a loud, booming voice sang "My Sanctuary! Where fears and lies melt awaaaaaaaaa-haaaaaaaaay-haaaaaaaaaaay!" Then he fell. Though he was floating, he didn't know how.

He then got up. For real, he hoped. He was on a small bed, and there was a door nearby. He walked over and opened it. He blinked, the sudden light blinding him. He looked down. He was in some different attire. It consisted of a small black short-sleeved shirt, a pair of black shorts that semmed to merge with the shirt. He had on a small red jacket, the kind you see gay men wear. Gross. He had some black and red Converse high tops. All topped off with a belt with a few items on it.

Then, a man with frizzy Afro like hair said "Mornin' Keith." "Keith?" The man laughed. He looked about 24. He was dressed just like him. "What, forgotten your own name? You're worse then I am." He said with a chuckle. A buff, gigantic African American (see? I'm not racist) said "You're one to talk, you once forgot entirely who you were on your first morning here!" _I better not piss him off_ Shikamaru thought. _He'd rip me to shreds!_ Later on, he learned that the afro man was Crawford, the burly man was Barlow, and a young preppy girl who also worked there was named Keikei (I forgot her name, so I made one up). They talked about some awesome adventures, when Barlow said "Your not like us." He then pointed a finger at Shikamaru, and said "Get 'em, evil minions!" "WAAAAH!" Keikei and Crawford chased him with frying pans, filled with cheese.

Shikamaru kept running, but he tripped on a book labeled 'Death Note'. He picked it up, and suddenyl started thinking hard. "With this, I can rid this world of the filthy!" He wrote down their names, and they instantly clutched their chests, and quickly died. Shikamaru chuckled. He then started laughing maniacally. He wrote down more people's names, when something appeared behind him. It was a monster! "WAH!" it yelled. "AAHH!" Shika yelled. Then it started laughing. "Ah, I love my job. I'm Ryuk. The owner of this Death note." Shikamaru yelled some more. And some more. And some more. Then, Ryuk yelled "SHUT UP, DAMMIT!" He then snatched up the death note, and flew off. That's when Shikamaru woke up.

**End of Dream**

* * *

"Huh? Whuzzat?" He said, and he knew he woke up just on time, as he could hear his team bickering with each other. He quickly got up and was dressed immediately, and then went to calm down the nin.

**End of Dream Segment**

* * *

**Idate-Sama: **Wow, you sure have some weird thoughts, Shika

**Shikamaru: **Shut up! I'm not the only one! *glares at the young nin*

**Idate/Naroki/Koshi: **We're not the ones writing this!

**AllTheNin: ***glares at Idate-Sama*

**Idate-Sama: **Come on, you guys can't murder me. I'm the creator ^^

*puts the team in dresses*

**The Nin: **DAMN YOU IDATE-SAMA

**Idate-Sama: **Be sure to R/R! The name contest is still open! orry I haven't updated, you know, with school and all. I know they seem short now, but they seem longer on wordpad .


	6. Chapter 6: They Finally Arrive!

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been busy with classes,

but I had a major writing spurge! Sorry the chapters haven't been long, but I promise these'll be longer! They always look bigger when I'm writing/typing them.

I do not own Naruto. This belongs to Masashi. (He won't even let me rent them! D: )

I do, however, own Idate, Kosho, Naroki, Gokai, the plot, etc.

* * *

Idate yawned. They had just packed up camp, and were ready to leave. With a huge yawn, Naroki complained "Why do we have to get up sooooooooo early?" Koshi and Idate nodded in agreement, too tired to understand what she had said. Shikamaru groaned "At least you get sleep. I stay up making sure people like Gokai don't show up. Your asses might not be here if I didn't." Koshi grumbled. They hadn't had enough time to eat, and he was obviously pissed.

"When can we eat? I want food!" he yelled. "Keep your voice down, fat ass" Idate muttered. Of course, this set Koshi off. "**I'M NOT FAT! I'M PLEASINGLY PLUMP**!" That's when they heard a rustling noise from nearby. "Dammit! Now everyone in the vincity will know where we are! This is why I _hate_ forests!" Shikamaru sighed. From the darkness of the trees, out burst a familiar figure. _Gokai!_

The muscular nin grinned. "Missed me, little bitches?" Naroki growled. "BASTARD!" she yelled, as she pulled out a few kunai, throwing them at her enemy. He easily dodged them, which just made her angrier. She lunged at him, but in her rage, she didn't notice he had pulled out a kunai--and was aiming straight for her heart! "Damn!" Shikamaru yelled, jumping and pulling her away. The kunai missed by millimeters. But those few seconds in which she was pulled away was all the time needed for Gokai to escape. His grin was etched in her head, his laugh in the air.

A few miles later, they could see a large gate in the distance. Even Naroki had no reason to be mad. Idate whooped, and Koshi swept Naroki into a bone-crushing hug, which quickly ended with both of them blushing. Shikamaru leaned on a tree and sighed with relief. "Sensei? What village is this?" Idate asked. Koshi added "Yeah, you never told us we're going!" "Well, I recall being told it was the... Village Hidden in the Grass?" They all sweat dropped. "NANI?! You don't even remember where we're going?" In response, their sensei sweat dropped.

Just when Idate was moaning about forgetting Icha Icha Paradise, and Koshi and Naroki about their lack of food, they reached the gate. After a short interrogation (for safety reasons), the guards step aside, and they walked in. "Well, after that journey, I think you guys deserve a break. Take the rest of the day off!" Shikamaru beamed. They all cheered, and ran off. _Finally, I get a break from those brats_ he thought to himself.

**A few hours later...**

They met up at the hotel they had agreed upon, all ranting about their day. Idate had bought a special edition of Icha Icha Paradise, Naroki a brand of ramen she had never even heard of, and Koshi bought a good many backs of hsi favorite potato chips. Shikamaru had bought a pack of cigs (He had picked up the habit after the battle with Hidan~ just a little note). He pulled out Asuma's trademark silver lighter, and lit it up. They walked into the hotel, when an employee stopped them, saying "I'm sorry sir, but this is a non-smoking zone." Shikamaru then began to cpmplain, which led to an all-out argument. In the end, they were kicked out, his apprentices dragging him out. They spent the last few hours of daylight searching for a smoking hotel. They ended up in a run-down motel, infested with rats, full of shifty employees, and it stank of stale cigarettes and beer. They all stood outside, sweat dropping.

When they found their room (after Idate had saved his book from an old pervert) and had settled down, they attempted to sleep on the uncomfortable beds they had been provided with (after Koshi's epic struggle with a rat for his chips). Shikamaru commented "We'll be seeing our client tomorrow, so get some sleep."

* * *

**Idate-Sama**: Wow, that was a crappy hotel ._.

**Nin**: Seriously, why did you dump us there?!

**Idate-Sama**: It brings in more readers, which I may remind you is how you make your living.

**Shikamaru**: Well, at least I get to smoke! ^_^

**Idate, Naroki, & Koshi**: DAMMIT WE'RE STUCK IN THIS HOTEL THANKS TO YOU!

**Idate-Sama**: May I remind you were going to stay in a Five-Star hotel! :D

**Idate, Naroki, & Koshi**: *plot evilly against Idate-Sama and Shikamaru*

**Idate-Sama**: Don't forget to R/R! The contest is nearly over, and we only have one entry ;_;


	7. Chapter 7: The Client

I do not own Naruto, Shikamaru, Konoha, etc.

I do own Idate, Naroki, Koshi, Kujo Sataki, and the plot.

Sorry for the wait!

* * *

Naroki sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Mornin'.", she yawned as her fellow shinobi qoke up from a terrible night's sleep. "Ugh, my baaaaaack!" Idate whined, gingerly massaging the center of his back. "Sensei had to get us stuck in this crappy hotel! There's nothing good about this place at all!" "Speakign of sensei, where is he?" Koshi asked, holding his stomach, as his supply of food had apparently been taken by some hungry rats during the night. Naroki grumpily replied, "He's still asleep, the lazy bastard." Idate jumped out of bed, and seized a rat that had wandered into the room foraging for food, and dropped onto his slumbering sensei. Suddenly, Shikamaru let out a high pitched squeal, and jumped out of bed. "A rat!" he yelled, as he quickly hopped onto Koshi's bed (with it's occupant still in it). "Sensei, get off of me!" Naroki ran over to the bed, and cautiously grabbed the rat with her thumb and forefinger, and threw it out the door. "Sensei, that'll teach you not to sleep so late! We'll be late meeting the client if we don't!" Shikamaru suddenly looked panicked, and checked his watch (Yes, in this fanfic they have a bit more technology than in the series), and started throwing on his clothes. The genin and their chunin leader quickly got dressed, and they all ran out the door.

After a bit of walking (or running in their case), they finally arrived at a tall building. Koshi cupped his hands around his eyes, looking up, "This is the place sensei?" "Yup, we're going up to the thirteenth floor." Naroki jumped, and yelled "THE THIRTEENTH?! SENSEI THAT'S BAD LUCK!

I'M NOT GOING UP THERE!" Naroki, though normally unperturbed by heights, was a very superstitious person. Idate, his hands behind his head, lazily replied, "Naroki, don't be a baka. There's nothing wrong with being superstitious, but that's ridiculous. Nothing bad'll happen!" They all walked in, with Naroki lagging behind. _I don't like where this is going... _she thought to herself.

They all stepped onto the small elevator. Shikamaru, up against the wall, ordered Naroki to press the button. She extended her hand, which was trembling ferociously, and pressed the button. However, her hand slipped, and she hit the seventh instead. "Naroki-teme!" "O-Oops, sorry!" She pressed another button, which was the fourteenth. "Naroki!" Shikamaru said warningly. "Alright, alright!" She pressed another button, Idate noticing that it didn't look so accidental, which led them to the ninth floor. "DAMMIT NAROKI!" Shikamaru yelled, and he moved her aside, pressing the button labeled '13' angrily. They all waited impatiently, having to stop at every floor Naroki had 'accidentally' pressed (excluding the fourteenth, of course). As they reached the seventh floor, an old woman, seemingly in her seventies, stepped on. She was wearing dark sunglasses, and had a small dog with her. Koshi, who was standing right beside her and trying to suck his stomach in as the elevator was so cramped, whispered to Idate, "I think she mus be blind!" Idate curtly replied, "Well of course she is! It's obvious!" The woman started feeling around, and as she got to Koshi, she said loudly, "Oh my! Excuse me, ma'am, how far along are you?" Naroki and Idate tried to stifle their giggling, and even Shikamaru was smiling, as Koshi replied (his face red), "H-how far along in what?" "Why, your pregnancy of course!" At this, Idate and Naroki burst into laughter, and Koshi sat there, fuming.

Finally, they arrived on the thirteenth floor, everyone piling out except for the old woman (Idate asked Shikamaru, "Sensei, does she even know what floor she's on?" "Ah, let her be.") The three ninja walked into a room marked _Kujo M. Sataki,_ and were surprised to see a beautiful young lady who appeared to be in her twenties, with strawberry red hair which easily reached her waist, and (Idate quickly noticed) was very well endowed. Having noticed them, she walked over, and inquired, "Oh, you must be the ninja I requested from Konoha! Pleased to meet you!" With that, Idate fell straight to the ground, his nose bleeding. Flecks of blood got in Koshi's eye, and he stumbled into the elderly lady from the elevator, who went flying into a stack of paper, which flew every, and a stray piece flew straight into Naroki, giving her a paper cut. "Ow! I told you something would happen! I WAS right! HA!"

* * *

**Idate-Sama**: Oh my.

**Shikamaru**: Oh my, indeed. Talk about chaotic. How troublesome!

**Idate**: Maybe if you hadn't gotten us stuck in this hotel!

**Naroki**: He just _had_ to smoke a freakin' cigarette!

**Koshi**: You can't talk, you superstitious baka!

**Naroki**: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!

**Koshi**: N-nothing...

**Idate**: Why did I get stuck with you two?

**Idate-Sama**: Maybe it was fate?

**Nin**: YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! YOU'RE THE ONE HWO WRITES THIS CRAP ANYWAY!

**Idate-Sama**: Well, if that's the way you feel about it, fine!

Anyway, don't forget to R/R! Recommend it to a friend if you like, or just talk about it until your friends hate you for it!

Sorry for the shortness, but it looks so much longer on paper and on Microsoft Word, it's all scrunched up! I'll try to make it longer next time!

**Nin**: YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT LAZY BAKA!


End file.
